


春夏秋冬又一春

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Summary: 春生，夏糜，秋去，冬烬。春又来。——《春夏秋冬又一春》
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. 二〇一七 春

康涩琪的师父最终还是没能熬过那个冬天。

下山的时候，山间的雾气还未完全褪尽，清晨的风掺杂着春日的潮湿，在树木间留下晶莹的露水。江面上已有几叶小舟，摇摇晃晃，乘着荡漾的碧波与江水并肩而下。初生的太阳愈发刺眼，藏匿在半山腰处的光芒在前路铺满金色，而后点亮了这幅原本朴素幽静的水墨画。  
康涩琪背着沉重的箩筐，脚下带着新绿的草地已经留下了一道明显的土色。面前的小徒弟正挥舞着撷摘而得的芦苇草，嘴里一首首哼唱着传统的童谣，似与正盘旋高歌的飞鸟相媲美。走着走着，康涩琪也喘息了起来，她挽起了袖子，又伸手拂去鬓边细密的汗水。一阵风过后，万物被赋予了生命。她深深吸了一口气，感叹着岁岁年年花的相似，又是一年春天悄然来临。

回到寺庙的时候，太阳已经完全升了起来。康涩琪把洗净的衣物晾好之后，小徒弟仍在江中残存的冰面上恋恋不舍。呼喊是徒劳的，于是她奔跑着来到江边，只见小徒弟已经迫近冰水交接的界线，只要冰面稍有裂痕，他马上就会直直坠入冷酷的江水中。还没等到她惊叫出声，小徒弟就猛地回头朝她奔来，牵起她向着冰面走去。冰面上很滑，如果不是小徒弟紧紧抓着她的手，不知道哪一个瞬间她就会摔得仰面朝天。她透过冰面看见水的形状，也看到些许稚嫩的鱼儿缓缓游曳，她被小徒弟引到了水边，小徒弟执意去试探冰面的底线。冰块在他的脚下一点点碎开，落入波澜的江水之中，与其融为一体。尽管他的鞋已全然浸湿，康涩琪看见他脸上的欢忻，也不由少了几句嗔怪，只是用力握住他有些颤抖的瘦弱手臂。她应该想到，自己儿时也是这样顽皮的。

炉鼎里的白烟愈升愈高，香火的气味萦绕在他们周围，他们在寺庙前对坐。康涩琪缓慢地敲打着木鱼，清脆的声响触动着她的内心。  
“你可知道，春天意味着什么？”康涩琪面目严肃，这当是小徒弟来到这里的第一课。  
“生命。”小徒弟脱口而出，欢笑着露出很多颗牙齿，“春生，夏糜，秋去，冬烬。又一春。我都知道的。”小徒弟说着，夺过她手里的木槌，径自阖眼敲了起来。


	2. 二〇〇七 夏

十四岁的康涩琪在某夜从梦中惊醒，蓦然发现了自己身体的变化。除去逐渐紧实的手臂和腿，还有带着一阵阵胀痛，愈发隆起的胸脯。黑暗之中，她开始用手探索自己的身体。绒毛在指腹留下一片柔软，突起的小痣嵌入指甲，她拨动着纤长的肋骨，感受着肉体的炙热，鲜血正在坚硬的骨骼上翻山越岭。最终，她的手停在了小腹之上，那里有夜晚深林之中的涓涓细流。  
康涩琪倏尔从床褥上坐起，痛感依旧闷在胸前，她不得不大口大口地喘气。她的背还弯曲着没能挺直起来，腿间却骤然涌出一阵温热，黏腻和夏夜的风一起被困在暗处。她不应该看的，鲜红的颜色在暗夜里显得更加狰狞而可怖。  
她跪坐在神龛之前，从隔壁房间传来的师父的鼾声一下下叩击着她的心脏。她双手合十立在胸前，眼眸紧闭，默默地虔诚忏悔。

裴柱现来到寺庙的那一天，康涩琪久违地和师父一起做了清扫。见到裴柱现的时候，她正攥着扫帚杵在原地，手上还沾着方才不经意间留下的些许灰尘，她只得慌乱地把扫帚撇在一边，而后低下头合手行礼。兴许是因为怕生，裴柱现一手紧紧挽住母亲，一手用抱着的那株向日葵遮挡了半张面容，金黄的花朵正代替她灿烂地微笑着。裴柱现生了一种怪病，专门寻到这里调养身子，那是康涩琪早已听师父讲的，此刻，她不难从她憔悴的神情和畏缩的样子之中参透几分。裴柱现的母亲和师父寒暄了几句，便开始和她道别，经过的风撩动她们的头发，覆在脸上的凌乱不免显出凄凉之感。裴柱现这才捧出紧抱着的花盆，康涩琪刚想迎上去，又缩回手在衣服上蹭了蹭，才从她的怀中接过了那株向日葵。裴柱现有些错愕地看向她，眼睛里水淋淋的，嘴角勉强勾起一抹笑容。

裴柱现总是很沉默，寺庙素净的气氛也影响了她。她总是坐在寺庙前的台阶上，读着自己带过来的书，对周围的一切不管不顾。唯有猫靠近她的时候，她才会突然警醒过来，双眼圆瞪着蜷缩起身子。更多的时候，她只是静静地坐着，仰头望着天空，无论是晴是阴。 

水总在夏日上涨之时向康涩琪敞开怀抱。那天天气很好，大片大片的云翳遮挡住过于炽烈的阳光。康涩琪在起床的时候摸到了肚子上被裤子勒出的痕迹，她提醒自己应该像热情的夏日一样，千万不能倦怠。于是她牵着裴柱现去往林中的小溪，尽管裴柱现的手指总是朝着回去的方向弯折，原本就不大的步子也愈发拖曳。康涩琪第一次带别人来这里，就连师父也从未来过，她总是能在这里找到极为珍惜的几味药，而后捧给师父向他渴求赞赏。尽管暑气逼人，康涩琪跳进水里的时候还是缩瑟了片刻，而后才大声地喊着姐姐，对着裴柱现挥动双手，清冽的水在她的臂间起舞。可是，岸上的裴柱现依旧无动于衷，她实在是一个冰冷的美人，就连炎炎夏日也无法将她融化。顷刻间，水流在康涩琪的耳边吼叫，似乎非常不满她肆意的入侵。  
康涩琪只好一点一点游回岸边，窘迫如同身上湿透了的衣服，紧紧黏附在她的全身。她又朝裴柱现伸出了手，那双细瘦的、生着粗糙的小茧子的手，如同往常一样不去打破她们之间的静默。尽管裴柱现不常牵住她，但至少她会向着她手的方向行动。  
没有想到，片刻过后裴柱现用力地和她十指紧扣，水从她们的指缝间溜走。她们循着浅滩上的小径，一步一步，扑向水的怀抱。被惊醒的水波一下下拍打着岸边，逼退着裴柱现本就摇摆不定的步伐。没关系的，康涩琪晃了晃她们牵在一起的手，又试图把手臂收拢起来，让裴柱现更靠近自己。等到她们再次停下，溪水已经没过了她们的膝盖，裴柱现看着她，她不敢再走下去了。  
没关系的。康涩琪突然走到裴柱现身前，牵起她的双手，背对溪流引领着她。柔软的细沙包裹住康涩琪的脚底，温凉的水爱抚着她的肌肤，她能感觉到自己身体里某一个从未被开拓的部分活过来了，此刻正潜藏在水下带着欢愉汩汩流动。直到裴柱现的衬衣一点点因水贴附上身体，姣好的身段在康涩琪的眼前展露无遗，裴柱现的腿却好像骤然发软，嘴唇也泛着白色，一阵小浪拂过她的口鼻，打乱了她本就虚弱的呼吸。康涩琪很快揽过她的肩膀，把她救回了阳光充盈的水面之上。

一定是自己做错了，康涩琪刚在门廊里把头发晒干的时候还在这么想，走进里屋的时候发现门留了一条小缝，她猛然窥见裴柱现还在换掉自己身上被水浸湿的衣服。她的肌肤如洁白的绸缎一样光滑，侧身的曲线弯折得恰到好处，胸脯高高地隆起，随意盘起的头发似乎还有水珠不断坠落，顺着皮肤勾勒出肩膀的角度。康涩琪的目光停留在她脊背的深邃之中，仿佛那沟壑是她的目光一道道刻出来的。康涩琪感觉到热潮涌上自己的面颊，她想起自己婴孩时期也曾偷看过母亲更衣，那似乎是母亲赐给她的唯一启示。  
想着想着，抬起头时却对上了裴柱现的目光，她刚想逃跑，她必须去正堂的佛前忏悔，裴柱现却走过来扼住了她的手，她们注视着彼此，直到她的手腕处传来痛感。康涩琪刚想开口解释，裴柱现却用力地抱住了她，她能感觉到裴柱现胸部的柔软，自己的心脏像失了魂魄一般疾速跳动。是不是自己的身体也会生长成像裴柱现一样特别的模样？她突然有点害怕，顿时间觉得她们的体内承载着万分神圣的东西。

后来，雨季在一个暮霭沉沉的傍晚猝然而至。终日被困在寺庙的阴郁挥之不去，但康涩琪每次见到裴柱现的时候都没有忘记抱以软软的微笑，尽管裴柱现并不会以同样的笑容回报给她。裴柱现总是这样的人，无论是脆弱得惹人怜惜，又或是冷漠得难以靠近，她都是如此的极致，让康涩琪丝毫没有反驳的余地。她看着她仍孤单地坐在台阶上，仰望着惨白的天空，雨滴已经开始落下来了，她也浑然不知。待到康涩琪走过去，用双手遮掩着她头顶的那一小片天空，她膝上的书已布满暗灰色的小点。  
细细密密的雨落在康涩琪的皮肤上，也一针一线编织着她的心事。那晚的雨越下越大，沟壑里的牛蛙也喊叫得愈发响亮，似乎能借着骇人的黑夜化身为一头猛兽。康涩琪躺在床褥上，如此适合睡觉的天气她却辗转反侧。她透过眼前的朦胧，看见不远处裴柱现的被子正异样地凸起着，大概又是因为害怕，她于是轻手轻脚爬了过去。  
康涩琪没有想到，自己也被突然劈在地板上的银光吓到了，她颤抖着拉开裴柱现的被子，只见她蜷缩成一团，头深深埋在双膝之间，雷声沉闷地滚过，她又多了几丝颤栗。担心自己会吓到她，康涩琪唤了几声姐姐，无果，只好轻轻地用手握住她的肩膀。康涩琪突然觉得裴柱现和庙里的那只猫有几分相像，裴柱现警觉地抬起头，眼底的水汽早已漫出眼眶。于是，康涩琪也像安抚猫一样抚摸着她的头顶，另一只手去寻找她紧紧攥住的拳头。待到她躺好，康涩琪帮她掖好被子，又用手覆在她的耳朵上，帮她阻挡黑夜中肆意妄为的声响。不会再害怕了，姐姐。不会再害怕了。康涩琪没有说出声。


	3. 二〇〇七 秋

不知不觉，寺庙周围的树叶也渐渐扮上了红妆。每次康涩琪从山里回来的时候，裴柱现都用手托着头，望着不住飘落的红叶出神。就连猫蜷曲在她的腿边，她也不再大惊小怪。这时，康涩琪总会帮她披上一件外衣，又偷偷在她身后玩弄她的头发，把每种股数的麻花辫都编上一遍。  
萧瑟之感仿佛是弥漫在空气中的，就连那株向日葵也好像陷入了秋日的抑郁。她的头总是无精打采地耷拉下去，就算康涩琪每天给她浇上无数次水，她的花瓣都好像随时会褪去鲜亮的颜色，而后在风中飘零。

她们和师父一起，乘着小舟在江中顺流而下。辽阔的江面让师父也自如了许多，他一边摇桨，一边放声高歌，即便年岁已高，他的嗓音却仍像滔滔江水一般奔流不息。大概是受师父感染，康涩琪也随着他的曲调唱了起来，远处的水鸟在水面上留下一圈圈波纹，又轻点水面腾飞到高处。裴柱现平静地坐在船尾，仍像往常一样沉浸在自己的世界里，偶有鸟儿飞过，她才会稍微挪动一下身子。两岸层层叠叠的树木，自始自终注视着江面上来来往往的生灵，四季与生命一同匆匆流逝。水面上的氤氲让康涩琪产生了一种她道不明的错觉，而她只是静静地望向裴柱现，这一定是她会用毕生去回想起的画面，可是她没有画笔，她只能继续注视她。

裴柱现一定是因为江上飘忽不定的冷风受凉的，康涩琪意识到的时候，裴柱现已经因为高烧昏睡了过去。康涩琪把自己的那床被子也盖在了她的身上，她在江和寺庙之间来来回回跑着，帮裴柱现更换洗毛巾的清水。每当康涩琪把毛巾敷上她的额头，她都会僵硬地缩瑟一下，康涩琪很担心她的意识，也愈发开始自责起来，不由得红了眼眶。她在裴柱现身旁躺下，昏昏沉沉的，分不清周围的一切是真实还是虚幻。  
康涩琪做了一个很长的梦。她在梦里见到江畔鲜花盛开，裴柱现和她一起把花瓣扬在半空，而后花瓣盘旋着下落，变成雪花在她们的发间融化。康涩琪划着小舟，木桨的声音吱吱呀呀，裴柱现弯腰抚弄着江水，她们一同驶向远方。骤然间，江水从船底的裂缝涌了上来，船逐渐沉没下去，她知道那是师父对她的惩罚。康涩琪紧紧抱住裴柱现，她的双腿努力地在水里蹬踏，但她也没有办法了。两个人的重量太沉了。梦的最后，她在佛前跪了几天几夜，她的嘴唇麻木了，她感觉自己近乎失去了声音。她一心一意祈祷，只求神明对裴柱现的垂怜。  
师父曾说，梦是过去投在未来的阴影。之前康涩琪很少做梦，她总是在困意的包裹之下一觉睡到天明。似乎一天过去便是一天，一年过去便是一年，时间于她来说如同流水一般无法用手握住。此时，大大小小的梦境却繁乱地交织在一起，密不透风的网困住了康涩琪的内心。

隐隐约约，康涩琪听见有人在喊她的名字，而后她清醒过来了。师父送来了刚研磨好的药，示意她让裴柱现喝下去。  
裴柱现没有出多少汗，身体依旧滚烫，面上的潮红也没有褪去几分。康涩琪轻声唤她，她没有一丝反应，大概已经烧到有些神智不清。她只好探进了被子，闷热袭上她的指尖，她的手穿过裴柱现单薄的肩膀，而后缓缓将她扶了起来，裴柱现才迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。药很苦，从那灰暗的颜色就可以看出来。康涩琪一定不自觉苦口婆心说了很多，此刻弱小的裴柱现完全如同一个婴孩，是能够放在襁褓里抱在怀中的程度。于是，康涩琪忍不住去拥抱她，又用指尖抚开了她紧锁的眉心。待裴柱现喝完了药，康涩琪引她躺下，帮她拢了拢被子，又用手拂去她面颊上的碎发。裴柱现却勾住了她的小拇指，有些无力地把她拉到自己的唇边。  
“康涩琪。”裴柱现用手摩挲着她的耳廓，有些迟疑。  
“我听不见。”而后是一字一句。


	4. 二〇〇七 冬

她们已经等待这一天很久了。宽阔的江面终于完全被冰封住，为群山系上闪亮的银带。康涩琪从杂物间里找出了那两双之前客人遗留下来的滑冰鞋，尽管仍有些不合脚，穿上的时候她还是开心地笑了好久。  
走上冰面之前，她重新帮裴柱现绑了一遍鞋带。裴柱现的手撑在她的背上，她又偷偷地笑了。裴柱现看起来很害怕，尽管康涩琪近乎是挽着她的手臂环抱着她，她还是战战兢兢的不敢前进。没关系的，康涩琪注视裴柱现的双眼，不知道她能不能看懂自己的话。裴柱现一定是明白了，她浅浅地笑了一下，又凑在康涩琪的耳边小小声地说，这是第一次。  
冰面上比康涩琪预想中的冷，没过一会儿，她就感觉寒气透过厚厚的鞋底渗入了她的骨肉。一年过去，她的动作也有些生疏了，又要顾及一直攀附在她身上的裴柱现，姿势不由得变得僵硬。正当她想迈大步子的时候，裴柱现却扣住了她的双手，示意她带着她滑行。冰刀划过冰面，发出奇妙的声响，她们的步伐与深厚冰面下的水流一齐缓缓流动。不安和快乐如同她们悬浮在半空中的手一样僵持不下，后来，她们紧握着的手也被冻僵了，唯有相对着的掌心还是有温度的。透过迷蒙的白汽，裴柱现终于绽露出了发自内心的笑容，那是康涩琪第一次真正看见她笑。她们的笑声交织在一起，回荡在山峰之间。康涩琪看见师父也被她们的欢笑声吸引了出来，便举起裴柱现的手，不住地朝他摇晃着。

夜晚愈发寒冷，康涩琪听见窗外疾风呼啸，便径自钻进了裴柱现的被窝。裴柱现缩在她的身前，头在她的颈窝处磨蹭。但过了一会儿，她便不再这样黏人了，她嘴唇翕动，吞吞吐吐的，康涩琪也放缓呼吸去聆听。她零零碎碎说了一些，关于自己的，关于寺庙的，大概是觉察到言语不是必要的东西，她又停了下来，凝视着康涩琪，而后陷入了沉默。她的眼睛里流动的是什么感情？是求助，是感激，还是其他康涩琪从未得到过的情愫。康涩琪还未从漩涡中脱身，裴柱现就已经吻住了她的唇。  
裴柱现的动作很轻，她给予了康涩琪足够的宽容，以此体谅她的惊慌与笨拙。康涩琪吻得太认真了，她没有发现裴柱现的眼泪越过鼻梁，又顺着另一只眼的眼尾流了下来，顷刻间沾湿了枕头。康涩琪还能从裴柱现的嘴角尝到一丝药的苦涩，她的心脏猛然坠落，而后她们停止下来。吻落在裴柱现依旧潮湿的眼角，喘息的片刻，康涩琪抓住了裴柱现的手，那只一直以来默默向她诉说的手，而后牵引着它来到自己的小腹之下。深林之中，溪水潺潺湲湲，生生不息。

清晨，康涩琪是被师父敲打木鱼的声音吵醒的，她走到正厅里的时候，木鱼声戛然而止。“我想，裴小姐的病应该好得差不多了。”师父没有回头看她，自顾自说着。康涩琪埋下了头，手指在身前搅动。“你要知道，以她的身子，她熬不过这里的冬天。”康涩琪又用力地咬着嘴唇，眼前是一阵迷离，她转身跑了出去。那是她第一次如此不尊重师父。

康涩琪在最后一个夜晚被冷醒，脑子里浮现出白天诵读的经文。抬头看见裴柱现已经完全缩进了被子里，她一定也很冷吧，她应该和她一起睡的。如此思索着，她却只是端起了盛着蜡烛的琉璃盏，而后走到了寺庙之外。皑皑白雪在黑夜中闪烁着异样的光，大片的洁白洗净了她的双眼，也洗净了她的内心。恍惚中，她意识到能解救她的不是般若波罗蜜多心经，不是从小到大陪伴她的大自然，也不是裴柱现。她太小了，她还想不明白。“春生，夏糜，秋去，冬烬。”她喃喃着，用手拨动着火苗，那是她唯一能感受到温暖的东西。  
十四岁的康涩琪死于那个寒冷的夜晚，并被厚重的积雪深深埋葬。

夜幕逐渐占据了半边天空，寺庙前燃烧着的烛火仿佛是被大地尽头的余晖点亮的。裴柱现站在雪地里用力挥手和康涩琪告别，她已经走了很远，康涩琪看不清她的表情。她仿佛能想象到裴柱现小心翼翼的步伐，她在松软的雪地里踩上一步，自己的心就好像陷落了一块。“姐姐，我会想念你的。”她对着她的背影，竭尽全力呼喊。裴柱现再也没有回头。


	5. 二〇〇八 春

康涩琪在寺庙门口站了很久，而后面对着那根老朽的木柱，她已经可以平视去年刻下的沟痕了，她又长高了一些。最终，她对着远山长长地舒了一口气，她从春天的气息中得到新生。她凝视着那朵挺立在风中的向日葵，她与她一起度过了漫长寒冷的冬天，此刻正昂头迎着耀眼炽热的太阳。康涩琪没有难过，她一直牢牢记着师父告诉她的，万万不能被七情六欲扰乱了心智。直到她在花盆底下发现了一张已经落了尘土的纸条，上面用端正的笔迹写着——我们一定会在春天见面。  
她开始蹲在向日葵旁边流眼泪。

-Fin-


End file.
